


When I Grow Up

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, COME OUT OF THE CLOSET CASS, Cute Kids, Dean and Cass are kids at the begginging, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Games, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pinky promise, Pretend, Promises, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam and Gabe get married, Sam's older than Dean in his, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: “When we get older we’ll get married.” Castiel said. Dean smiled and locked pinkies with Castiel. “Promise.”Or, Dean and Cass were playing Knight and Dragon when Gabe told them they should be King and Queen.Sammy's older than Dean in this btw. Sam and Gabriel: 16(beginning) 30 (end) Castiel and Dean: 8(beginning) 22 (end)





	When I Grow Up

The boy, brown hair, green eyes, eight years old, ran around the house, holding a plastic sword. Anther boy, dark messy brown hair, bright blue cobalt eyes, short, but also eight, ran from the other boy.

 

“Cassy!” the green eyed boy yelled. Castiel giggled and hid in a closet, pulling on the handle as the green eyed boy tried to open it.

 

“No Dean! You’ll never get me!” he shouted playfully. Dean laughed as he tried to pull the door open. “Cassy!” he shouted and Castiel giggled again.

 

“Nope! Nuh-uh. I only will come out if you give me a present!” Castiel yelled and Dean stopped pulling on the door. “Hmmm.” the green eyed boy thought, tapping his foot.

 

“Oh! I have a present! But you have to come out to get it!” Dean yelled. Castiel thought for a second as he heard someone come out of a room. “Gabe! Cassy won’t come out!” Dean yelled to the older brother.

 

Castiel heard Gabriel laugh from the other side and he knocked on the closet door. “Castiel! Come out of the closet!” Gabriel shouted teasingly. Castiel heard someone else walking around.

 

“Gabe, leave them alone.” Sam said. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Okay, Samsquatch.” Gabe said and Castiel heard the two walk away. Castiel slowly opened the door and looked at Dean.

 

“Don’t chop off my head.” he said, smiling. Dean nodded. “I cross my heart, hope for pie.” Dean swore and Castiel laughed.

 

“That’s not it, silly.” Castiel said and stood outside the closet now. “Present.” Castiel said and Dean smiled a toothy grin. “Okay.” he said.

 

Dean leaned forward and pecked the blue eyed boy on the lips. Castiel’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Dean!” he shouted, voice higher pitched. Dean stook hi tongue out to the side and bolted down the hallway, sword hitting his leg as he ran.

 

Castiel chased him, picking up a soccer ball on his way. ‘Dean!’ he shouted and threw the soccer ball. The ball hit the back of Dean and the young boy went tumbling forward. Dean stayed on the floor, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

 

‘Dean?” Castiel asked softly, slowing to a walk as he turned to face Dean. bending down, he pked at the green-eyed boys cheek. “Dean?” he asked again, almost whispering. 

 

“I’m dead.” Dean muttered. Castiel screeched and jumped back. “AH! TALKING DEAD BODY!” he shouted. Dean sat up and laughed, grabbing his toy sword. 

 

He pointed it at Castiel’s face. “You sir, have defeated me, the knight. I now, will knight you.” Dean said, bowing down. Castiel giggled. “Yes, bow down to your superior.” he said jokingly. 

 

Dean looked up. “Do you even know what ‘superior’ means?” he asked and Castiel shook his head. 

 

Dean tapped his sword on both of Castiel’s shoulders and the blue-eyed boy laughed again. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Knighting you.” Dean claimed. Castiel laughed again as Dean tapped his head with the plastic sword. 

 

Dean kneeled down, holding out the sword. “You are now a knight, i’ve upgraded to king.” Dean said, standing once Castiel took the sword.

 

“And who’s the queen?” Castiel asked and Dean put his hand to his chin. “Uhm….” he frowned. “You can be my queen.” he said. Castiel shrugged. “But i’m the knight.” he said. Dean smiled.

 

“Gabe can be the queen!” Dean shouted and Castiel laughed, the two boys running to the living room where their brothers sat curled up on the couch, watching a movie. Castiel pointed his sword at his older brother.

 

“Gabe! You have to be Dean’s queen!” he shouted. Sam and Gabriel shared a look before Gabriel looked at his younger brother. “Why don’t  _ you _ be his queen?” GAbriel asked. Castiel shook his head.

 

“I’m the knight. You have to be the queen.” Castiel claimed. Gabriel laughed, snatching the toy sword from Castiel. “Now  _ I’m _ the knight. You have to be the queen now.” Gabriel said and Castiel pouted while Dean punched the older boys leg.

 

“You stole his sword!” Dean yelled and Gabriel brought his leg u to his chest. He turned to Sam. “You’re brother is  _ strong _ .” he said in a raspy, pained voice. Sam shrugged. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” he suggested.

 

Gabriel pouted and nodded. “Yes, do so, Moose.” Gabriel said and Sam laughed, pressing a kiss to the teen’s shin. “Better?” he asked teasingly. Gabriel stuck his tongue out. “Yes.”

 

Gabriel turned back to the small boys, who were glaring at Gabriel. “You two are now King and Queen Winchester.” Gabriel said, tapping their head with the sword. “You are now married.” Gabriel claimed.

 

Castiel rose his hand and Gabriel laughed. “Yes, Cass?” he asked jokingly. “What does ‘married’ mean?” he asked, setting his hand down. 

 

“Uh, it means, when you love someone so much, and they love you back just as much, when you feel like you don’t need anyone else, so you spend the rest of your lives together.” Gabriel said then wrapped his arm around Sam.

 

“Cool!” Castiel said, blue eyes shining. Castiel turned to Dean. “Dean, let’s get married.” Castiel said. Gabriel laughed. “While I know you two probably are going to get married, you have to be of certain age to get married.” Gabriel said and Sam rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

Castiel turned back to Dean, holding out his pinky finger. “When we get older we’ll get married.” Castiel said. Dean smiled and locked pinkies with Castiel. “Promise.”

 

* * *

 

**14 years later**

 

Dean laid on the couch, his head resting on the arm of the couch, phone held up above his face as he text-dumped his girlfriend. 

 

“You should just go up to her in person.” the blue-eyed 22 year old said. Dean shrugged. “Yeah, but that means making her cry and having to explain and that’s too much work.” Dean claimed and Castiel snorted.

 

“Okay. but why did you go out with her if you planned to break up with her the day after?” Castiel asked, lifting Dean’s legs up and sitting down on the couch. Dean sighed, letting his feet fall right back onto Castiel’s lap. 

 

“ _ Because _ , she asked me, in front of everyone at my job, and i didn’t want to be a douche and say no.” Dean said. Castiel rolled his eyes. “So you break up with her the next day then?” Castiel asked and Dean sat up, legs bending but still draped over Castiel’s lap.

 

“Cass, I know you're doing that thing where you find everything I am being stupid about to try and guilt me into not doing something, but it’s not working. Besides, this way, we can still go see Black Panther this weekend together.” Dean said, sitting so his legs hovered, bent, over Castiel’s lap, his head resting on top of them.

 

Castiel smiled. “Did you seriously break up with her just so we could see a movie together?” Castiel asked, turning on the couch so Dean’s legs, still bent, were on his either side and Castiel’s own legs bent up.

 

They both rested their heads on their knees, their faces only about a foot away. “Yes, duh.” Dean said and Castiel laughed. “Okay. we’ll go see Black Panther. By the way, Sam and Gabe are dropping Mary off so they can have date night.” Castiel said.

 

Dean nodded, closing his eyes. “I can’t believe she’s going to be ten, next month.” Dean muttered. Castiel smiled, watching Dean breathe in and out slowly. “I can’t believe it’s their tenth anniversary tonight.” Castiel replied.

 

The two sat in silence for a few beats, Dean breathing in and out, Castiel watching him in peace. “I just remembered.” Dean said suddenly, opening his eyes.

 

“What?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled softly, green eyes looking into blue ones. “Remember our promise?” Dean asked and Castiel’s face flushed. “Uh-n-no? What-what promise?” he asked, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

 

Dean laughed and sat up, grabbing Castiel’s face in his hands. “You can’t do that. Nope, we pinky promised so it’s forever going to happen.” Dean said and Castiel laughed, melting into Dean’s hands.

 

“Your basing our future relationship off of a ‘pinky promise’ we made when we were eight?” Castiel asked and the two laughed.  “Yes.” Dean said, holding Castiel’s face tightly as he brought the blue eyed boy’s lips to his.

 

When Dean pulled back, he was looking into soft blue eyes, staring into his green ones. “Dean…” Castiel said quietly and Dean smiled, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s. 

 

Their doorbell rang and Dean smiled, closing his eyes softly. “I think that’s Mary.” Dean said and their door opened. Castiel turned to see Gabe holding the hand of a brown haired girl. Gabriel smiled and winked.

 

“Getting it on you two?” Gabriel asked and Castiel sat up, taking his legs out from under Dean’s and standing up. “Shut up.” Castiel muttered to his older brother, face red as he grabbed Mary’s hand.

 

Gabriel laughed and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. Sam walked in, handing Castiel a bag. “That’s her books and stuff.” Sam said and waved to Dean, whose face was also red. Sam grinned and turned to his husband.

 

“Something happen?” he asked and Gabriel smiled and winked. “Maybe.” He said and Dean waved his hand to the door, shooting them out.

 

“LEAVE!” he shouted. “Here comes the bride, here comes the briiiiiiide!” Gabriel and Sam sang as they were shoved out of the house. “Shut up!” Dean and Castiel yelled in unison and Mary laughed.

 

“You guys are silly.” she said and their faces flushed again.

**Author's Note:**

> WAS THIS GOOD? WAS IT? i had a random head canon of Dean knighting Cass the other knight so this happened
> 
> i'd normally be writing Voltron shit but that fandoms been like off the internet for some reason the ast few days. might be because of keith mom. whatevs. CHECK OUT MY STORY EROS, T'S ANOTHER DESTIEL


End file.
